Grant Danasty
Grant Danasty is a character in the game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Grant was a former pirate whose entire family was killed by Dracula. When Grant stood against him, Dracula laid a curse upon him that metamorphosed him into a monster, condemned to guard the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. Trevor Belmont freed him of Dracula's Curse, and in return Grant promised to help him vanquish Dracula. Interestingly, Grant's surname (Danasty) might imply that he was one of the Dăneşti, a junior line of the Wallachian royal family that spent many years in a vicious feud with their cousins, the Draculeşti; this would agree quite well with Grant's claim that Dracula – a member of the Draculeşti line – murdered his entire family. Noted Dracula scholar Radu Florescu wrote in his book Dracula: Prince of Many Faces that "in terms of its violence the Dracula-Dăneşti feud can be compared to the Lancaster-York conflict in England, Shakespeare's Capulet-Montagu rivalry, or the Burgundian-Capetian antagonism in France." Appearances Appearance Gallery See also File:Grant Japan CV3 Manual Clip.JPG|Grant from Dracula's Curse Image:CV3 Guide Grant.JPG|Grant from the Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:Grantstill.gif|Grant in beast form in Dracula's Curse Image:Cv3 grant.jpg|Grant from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Image:NP C3 Nasty Grant.JPG|Nasty Grant from Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Image:FGrant.gif|Fake Grant from Symphony of the Night Image:Fakegrant.gif|Fake Grant from Portrait of Ruin Image:Grant 1280 1024.jpg|Grant from Judgment Image:Koma Grant.JPG|Grant in Koma comics Image:Grant Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge guidebook Image:Grant animation concept art.JPG|Concept art for Dracula's Curse animation Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Grant Danasty first appeared as an ape-like boss in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse if the player decides to go to the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. After defeating Grant with Trevor, he turns back into his human form and the player has the choice to take him on as a second playable character. Grant can jump high and walk on walls an ceilings. In the American version of the game, his primary attack utilizes a combat knife, being a moderately powerful attack with great speed. In the Japanese version, he main attack is to throw a dagger which does not consume any hearts. He can use the Dagger, Axe, or Stopwatch subweapons. Game Text Manual Entry Count Dracula used his sinister powers to turn this Pirate Captain into a ghost. And as one of Dracula's gruesome gang, he will attack you at the top of the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. However, if you can defeat this scoundrel, his spirit will join you. He's small, nimble, and has a strong spring in his step, so he's able to jump up to walls or ceilings and stick to them like glue. Grant's primary weapons are an axe and dagger. Another of his weapons is his skill to scurry along hidden routes not accessible to Trevor. Unfortunately, both his body and his ego bruise easily. Upon Defeating Grant (Video) * Grant: My name is Grant. I dreamed I was turned into a ghost. * Grant: Please take me with you. My family was killed by Dracula. (A menu appears that says "What will you do?" with the options "Take him with you?" or "Leave him behind?".) * Grant (If you choose "Leave him behind?"): Thanks for helping me. I hope we see each other again. * Grant (If you choose "Take him with you?"): I can help you a lot because I am very fast. If Trevor Sypha or Alucard as His Partner''http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv3/documents/dialogue.txt * Grant: My job is done, so you should go with him for now. ''Mention in Ending''http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/end-cv3.htm Both feel their friendship is stronger since they worked together to rid Wallachia city of evil. Grant will start to rebuild the destroyed areas of the city. ''From Manual Story(translated by "Help Me")http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv3/documents/CV3J.txt '' Around the same time, within Wallachia, a group of rebels were covertly plotting to overthrow Count Dracula. However their human strength was no help and they were no match for Dracula's dark powers. Some of men were torn to pieces, others were sentenced to be skewered and some were transformed into hideous monsters. Grant Dinesti, carefree man from Wallachia was among them. '' Upon Defeating Grant (Fan Translation) video * Grant: Ugh... am I alive? I'm Grant. That... bastard turned me into...! * Grant: Everyone died here 'cause of him! Please let me help! (a message appears asking "Accept a partner?" with options "yes" and "no" * Grant (if choosen "yes"): Really? My speed and skills are now at your service!" Mention in Ending (Fan Translation) video Helping each other, the two achieved victory. With peace restored, Grant rebuilt his village. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night A zombie impersonating Grant appeared in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin A mimic of the boss battle from SotN can be found in the hidden dungeon, Nest of Evil, in Portrait of Ruin. Castlevania Judgment Grant Danasty also appears in Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii as a playable character. Within the storyline of this game, apparently he was in love with Sypha Belnades, but after seeing her married to Trevor Belmont, he did not attend their wedding, and is still dissatisfied with it. After Grant kills the Time Reaper, the Time Rift closes and he returns in Valachia, where he continues to help people rebuild their towns after the battle against Dracula. It is also said that people don't remember him as a Vampire killer, like Trevor, but as the man who rebuilt Valachia. Grant's theme in Castlevania: Judgment is "Clockwork". Game Text Trailer Short Description: The most agile man in Vallachia. From Judgment Manual Danasty is a rogue from Valachia with a strong sense of justice. He helped Trevor defeat Dracula and then worked to rebuild the town. He sees Trevor as an older brother. From Press Release Grant Danasty used to live as a noble thief (much like Robin Hood) all the while aspiring to become a vampire hunter like Trevor. As the most agile man in Transylvania, Grant Danasty joined forces with Trevor to defeat Dracula. Since overpowering Dracula, Grant Danasty has become a true champion of good, devoting his time to restoring the town to the days before Dracula’s rule. Opening Light of foot and lighter of spirit, Grant Danasty was nevertheless Wallachia's staunchest defender. He once partnered with a vampire hunter of House Belmont to face down the mighty Dracula. Upon Dracula's defeat, Grant devoted himself to rebuilding the towns and villages the vampire's demons had razed. One day, a year later, Grant awoke from a strange vertigo to find himself in an unfamiliar place... Aeon First Fight * Aeon: Right on time. Welcome to the time rift. * Grant: Time what? The hell you talkin' about? * Aeon: This is where you'll find what you desire. But first, there are many trials you must pass. * Grant: Desire... Sounds like I ain't gotta choice. * Aeon: My name is Aeon. Shall we begin the first trial? (fight begins) * Aeon (if lost): You must be stronger to find what you seek. * Aeon (if won): The road is now open. Search for that which you long for. Golem Fight * Grant: Friend or foe?! * Golem: Me not enemy. * Grant: Fine with me... Hey, big man... ever been in love? * Golem: Love? What love? Love tasty? * Grant: Love ain't a snack, genius! Here, why don't I show you. Come on. (fight begins) * Golem (if lost): Love is fighting? Then me understand love. * Grant (if won): Yep, love is war, pal... If only I'd fought for her... Sypha Fight * Grant: Sypha?! * Sypha: Who are you? * Grant: Ah... so you're from a time before you met me or Trevor... * Sypha: What are you mumbling about? Who are you? * Grant: All right, you ready for this? I'm your future husband. * Sypha: D-don't be ridiculous! I-I'll see you prove it then! (fight begins) * Sypha (if lost): If that's the extent of your power, I would never choose you. * Grant (if won): I'm sorry, Sypha... I shouldn't have lied. Trevor Fight * Grant: Trevor? * Trevor: Grant, it's been too long! Sypha and I sorely missed you at our wedding. * Grant: Sorry, old friend. But to see her wed to another... * Trevor: So... that's the way of it... You judge yourself more deserving of her than I. Prove it then! (fight begins) * Trevor (if lost): Enough? Stand if your blood still boils, else this matter is settled. * Grant (if won): I hope you make Sypha happy. I truly mean that... finally. Aeon Second Fight * Aeon: Right on time. You must be the chosen one. * Grant: Well, besides having my heart ripped out, guess I did all right. * Aeon: Time heals all wounds. However, the hour of our escape approaches. * Grant: Yeah? All right then. What do I gotta do? * Aeon: We have just gained access to the door leading to our enemy. * Grant: Okay, yeah...? * Aeon: Which leads to our final dilemma... The door will allow only a single being to enter. * Grant: So who fights and who stays? Either way's fine with me. * Aeon: Excellent. Then we shall decide by combat. * Aeon (if lost): You are not the one. Then I must go myself... * Grant (if won): Well, guess that settles that... Time Reaper Fight * Time Reaper: I come from ten thousand years hence. * Grant: Time to take care of business. Ending Thus the rift in time was mended, and all were returned to their respective eras. Grant once again threw himself body and soul into the revival of the ruined towns. The scars Dracula had left on his land rand so deep, Grant would devote his entire life to healing them. In time, Grant would no longer be known as a vampire hunter, but instead be remembered as the hero who rebuilt Wallachia. Shanoa Story Mode * Shanoa: Such agility... You're no ordinary man. * Grant: Noticed that, did ya? I'm the guy who trounced Dracula. Name's Grant Danasty. * Shanoa: You defeated Dracula? Then I request a match with you. * Grant: Whoa whoa now, listen. I mean, I had a little help from my friend Trevor... * Shanoa: I wish to measure my strength. Come, let's begin. (battle begins) * Grant (if Grant won): And I guess that's that. You can get an autograph later. * Shanoa (if Shanoa won): Surely Dracula is not so easily defeated... Simon Story Mode * Grant: My old friend's whip... That the Vampire Killer? * Simon: Are you Grant Danasty? * Grant: Oh, you know who I am... Musta got pretty famous, eh? * Simon: Has Trevor come here as well? * Grant: Aw, what! So it's him you're after. I ain't tellin' you nothin'! * Simon: You will not stand in my way. (battle begins) * Grant (if Grant won): Heh, Trevor you ain't. * Simon (if Simon won): Trevor is here... I can feel it... * When picked for battle: "Good choice, if I do say so myself." * When picked for battle: "So, who's gonna be ?" * When picked for battle: "My blades don't miss." * Before battle: "You've never seen one quick as me before." * Before battle: "So, you ready to see my specialty?" * Before battle vs. Evil: "Ugly freak! Good thing my blades don't discriminate." * During most powerful attack: "I'm done playing around." "Accept your fate." "GO!!" "....It's done." * After battle: "Whaddya think? Like what you see, eh?" * After battle: "So slooow. That moss I see growing on you?" * After battle, versus himself: "Handsome fella! Not much of a fighter, though..." Vs. Alucard * Grant (before fight): "Heh you ain't changed at all.. I'll put a smile on that pale face of yours." * Alucard (before fight): "Though once we were comrades, I will not hold back." * Grant (if won): "I saw that! You frowned. Saw it with my own eyes!" * Alucard (if won): "Your skills are not what they were." Vs. Sypha * Grant (before fight): "Ah, finally a chance to show my style and wit." * Grant (if won): "Don't be sad, sweets. You ain't the first to fall for me." Vs. Trevor * Grant (before fight): "This time, I ain't gonna make it so easy for ya." * Trevor (before fight): "It's been many moons since our last match. Come." * Grant (if won): "Holding back? Don't do me any favors." * Trevor (if won): "What has happened to you? Your skills have dulled." Vs. Simon * Grant (before fight): "The whip of my old friend? This will not stand." * Simon (before fight): "One of the legendary three warriors... A worthy adversary indeed." * Grant (if won): "That whip suits one man only... and you ain't him." * Simon (if won): "To prove myself a true Belmont, even legends must fall before me." Vs. Dracula * Grant (before fight): "I may be scared spitless, but... I can do this. ...I think." Vs. Another Grant * Grant (before fight): "Funny, I don't remember having a twin." * Grant (before fight): "Some twisted joke? I ain't laughin'." * Grant (if won): "Handsome fella. Not much of a fighter, though." Animated Castlevania Grant, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania series by Project 51 Productions. He will not be making an appearance in the first Dracula's Curse Animated Movie, although he is to appear in a second one if they are able to make it. Grant Danasty in Fandom Grant Danasty in Fan Fiction See also Dracula's Curse Fan Fiction *Future of Darkness (supporting role) - Grant returns to Trevor's side along with Sypha to stop Count Dracula to rule his empire, in order to save their future. * Unworthy http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4854675/1/Unworthy by Patricia de Lioncourt - Grant Danasty witnesses the marriage of Trevor Belmont with a heavy heart. Grant Danasty in Fan Art Note: Please obtain permission from the artist before hosting the image on the Castlevania Wiki * Grant Danasty Fan Art Collection - from Deviant Art References * Akumajo Densetsu Ending Translation * JLange's Dialog Guide on GameFAQs Category:Characters DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant Category:Judgment Characters